Make Me Laugh Challenge
Rules The rules were told by Jon in all 3 parts. One goes in a chair, with their hands tied and his/her mouth full of water. And then another one of them will come in and try to make him/her laugh using any products, props and costumes from the Vat19 Studio. In the third video Jon started a special round where they can bring in a many performs as they want. Links Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 1 Attempts: 13 Successful: 10 Failed: 3 Round 1: Eric asks someone called Mr. Giggles if 'he' is here. He silently enters the room. He's dressed as an FBI-Agent wearing glasses, uniform, but no pants. Feet were not visible. He said to Mr. Giggles they found their perp. He pulls out a plushie (what appears to be a) bunny or dog... Eric didn't fail to make him laugh. Round 2: Danny sits in the chair. Joey unleashed a short scream, and there were pans heard thrown at the ground. Danny already started to laugh, leaking some water out of his mouth. Joey comes in dressed as bacon screaming some indecipherable words, making Joey spit out all his water. Round 3: Jamie sat in the chair. Danny came in as some naked customer. He was wearing a skin-colored underpants, dark grey coat and a yellow hat. In one hand he had a baseball bat leaning on his shoulder, in the other hand he had a cigar. It made Jamie laugh. Round 4: Joey's turn. Danny enters the stage slowly. He wears green-grey-ish pants with a Batman Belt, red Sneakers, and a white short, but he wore it... uh... kinda... weird, sexy or hipster-like... He had some parfum which he sprayed his head with. When he got really close, Joey spit his water out, making them both laugh. Round 5: Joey came in as a surgeon who tells Adam that the surgery went well, but they did have to remove his squirrel. Altough his shoes were not recorded, he sais that he's wearing woman's shoes. This is the first round not to work. Adam didn't laugh. However, instantly after the round ended, he trembled a little bit... but the water still didn't came out. Round 6: Jon speaks trough the megaphone his name is 'Danny Gula', which is the name of the one sitting in the chair right now. "That's my name, and it's my birthday!", and sais that he's 11 years old. He already seems to laugh a little, like in Round 2. Jon came on stage with no noise, wearing a scottish dress and a silly party hat. He has a yellow party noise maker in his mouth. In his one hand, he got the megaphone. Danny was laughing it out. Round 7: It's Eric who sits now. Jamie silently enters the room, dressed as an eagle. An eagle mask, claw gloves and a red dress. And no pants. Eric smiled, but didn't let go any water. Round 8: Adam sits. (Possibly) Eric performs this round. He wears an Irish shirt, a grey hat and black fake hair. He also wears an alien mask with diamond glasses. He carries a shoe-shaped glass (empty). He calls himself 'Hans Gretel' and tell him he's come to give him beer. After hearing that, he sprayed out some water, meaning this was a successful round. Round 9: Eric sits, Joey performs. He wears hair shaped as ropes. He entered with a silly walk. He started playing on a steel drum, with a boxing ball used as tail, shaking it up and down, showing it a few seconds after he started playing. It's the same result as in Round 7. Round 10: Joey sits. A ball was thrown to him, missing him, but scaring him. "I got it!". Danny came in on a small bike dressed as some kind of alien frog wearing a fake crown. It worked. Not effective, but it worked. Round 11: Jamie performed, and Danny sat. Jamie had his regular clothes on, but pulled a soft rugbyball out of his shirt, which he threw at Danny's chest, releasing most of his water. He tries to pick up the ball, moving his a** closer to Danny. The round was successful, because... Danny laughed, of course. (NOTE: This is cheating, but who is brave enough to tell him?) Round 12: Jamie sat on the chair, while Adam performed. Not much is shown from this round. Adam was wearing a grey pants, a Batman Belt, a yellow sweater and a black hat. He was carrying a plushie elephant. He kept telling Jamie not to spit in his face, but he laughed and spit in his face, to which Adam acted even funnier, making everyone laugh. Round 13: Jon was sitting on the chair, and Eric acted. Eric was some kind of cheerleader wearing a blue skinny shirt and red shorts. And black socks. After counting down, he started to move his feet to each other and away, repeatingly. Making boop noises. After the first one, Jon'd spit all of his water out instantly, going from his chair, and getting back on. He was laughing really hard. Part 2 Attempts: 12 Successful: 7 Failed: 5 Category:Comedy